Dead Alive version Harry Potter
by Athalanie
Summary: Une belle histoire romantique (même si ça ne se voit pas au premier chapitre) soupoudrée d'un peu de gore...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, même pas l'intrigue.  
  
NDA : L'intrigue est celle d'un film sorti il y a quelques années, Braindead, une parodie des films gores, réalisé par Peter Jackson.  
  
Chapitre 1 : A Sumatra  
  
Rambo avançait précautionneusement, abattant sa machette dans tous les sens pour libérer le passage. Notre héros, le seul homme au monde à être capable de massacrer des centaines de soldats équipés du dernier armement nucléaire avec un simple cure-dent ( de mauvaise qualité), avait oublié, par la faute de sa mémoire défaillante et d'un dysfonctionnement cérébral, de mettre ses lentilles. Résultat de ce fâcheux contretemps, il ne distinguait pas d'un poil ce qui l'entourait et ses compagnons avaient eux aussi omis de lui apprendre qu'ils arpentait un chemin, et non une jungle. Les cadavres d'arbres innocents, que Rambo avait malencontreusement confondu avec des soviétiques communistes, jonchaient le sol. Rien ni personne au monde, pas même le collectif des héros en rupture de contrat, ne pourrait arrêter le carnage. C'est dans un bain de sang consécutif à un suicide collectif de lapins provoqué directement par la machette de Rambo que les personnages s'engagèrent, le soulagement au coeur et la rage au ventre, dans le sillon serpentant entre les rochers escarpés. C'est en voyant Rambo exterminer une chèvre de montagne à l'aide d'un missile antichar que Charlie Weasley se flanqua une baffe. Il se maudissait, invoquant les centaines de malédictions différentes qu'il avait appris à Poudlard et qui promettaient des horreurs, d'avoir un jour recruté ce psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Il avait dû errer dans les bouges de la ville dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom (il avait toujours été nul en géographie) et éviter habilement les pervers errants, espèce en pleine prolifération et raffolant des jeunes gens bien faits comme lui. Finalement, il avait trouvé la perle rare en matière d'épuration dans un troquet bourré à ras bord de haschisch, de boomshine*, de vodka, de vermines rampantes aussi connues sous le nom de héros musclés, mais sans l'équipement requis pour penser. Rambo jouait une partie de carte endiablée avec trois autres body-buildés. Le mystère qui réside dans le fait que des atrophiés du cerveau puissent réfléchir (attention, cette phrase peut troubler durablement les émotifs) ne sera probablement jamais élucidé. Néanmoins gravement perturbé par la chose, Charlie s'était aventuré vers le bar, enjambant les déchets humains gavés de boomshine. Mais il n'avait pas pu achever son chemin. Une explosion acheva le bar, les individus imbibés à ras-bord d'alcool ainsi qu'un certain Kenny qui se baladait dans le coin. Charlie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le cerveau baignant dans la mélasse la plus complète, dans les bras d'un certain Rambo. Celui-ci lui expliqua, en s'aidant des rares mots de vocabulaire en sa possession, qu'un connard l'avait qualifié de tricheur et qu'il l'avait explosé au boomshine. Mais il avait mal dosé (et étant analphabète, il n'avait pas pu lire la notice) et tout le bar y était passé. Mais bon, ce n'était jamais que le quatrième de cette semaine. A ce moment-là, un flash traversa le champ de vision de Charlie, une auréole embellit le visage ravagé par les cicatrices et la débilité de Rambo. C'était l'homme (?) dont il avait besoin. Le tueur ultime. Le boss de fin de niveau. Rambo accepta d'escorter Charlie dans son expédition champêtre et campagnarde en jungle particulièrement hostile. Précédé de leur guide autochtone, Mulcibert, un grand type maigre ex-propriétaire de toutes les boîtes du tourisme sexuel du coin, nos trois protagonistes revenaient enfin d'une longue descente en enfer, entre les blagues salaces et perverses de Mulcibert, les discussions philosophiques de Charlie et les changements de chargeur de Rambo.  
  
- STOP !  
  
Mulcibert se cramponna au magazine porno qu'il feuilletait avec une lueur lubrique sur le visage, ce qui lui épargna l'éclatage de gueule probable accompagné d'un empalement sur les pierres très pointues. Charlie n'eut pas cette chance et, malgré ses prières, se ramassa la tronche, marque déposée Weasley, qui pouvait encore servir, sur la cage qu'il portait. Il se redressa vite fait, vérifia l'état déplorable de sa cage, le jugea bon, confisqua le magazine X de Mulcibert, le garda pour son usage personnel, avala une pastille Vichy, lut les Misérables de Victor Hugo, visionna un film de merde, ordonna au même Mulcibert de cesser de grogner ( ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout d'avoir été privé de son bien le plus précieux) et de reprendre la cage (qui était fixée sur un brancard volé dans un hosto du coin). Rambo scrutait un point à l'horizon, et la sueur ruisselait de son visage. Une personne invisible avait placé un seau sur le sol au-dessous de lui.  
  
- QUOI ENCORE ? demanda Charlie avec une politesse appréciable dans les salons de thé.  
  
- CHUT ! hurla Rambo en pointant sur Charlie son cure-dent homologué. ON A DE LA VISITE !  
  
Charlie laissa, dans sa grande mansuétude, Mulcibert retrouver son bouquin. Il se planqua le plus discrètement possible, c'est-à-dire en renversant la moitié des armes de Rambo, derrière le rocher et jeta un oeil, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un oeil en or fin dont il n'avait pas fini de payer les traites et qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Bref, il aperçut l'horrible visiteur : un koala nain. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si la faune de Sumatra comportait ce genre de bestiole, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Rambo détestait toutes les bêbêtes mignonnes et inoffensives, et adorait les martyriser, sans faire attention aux multiples assignations en procès que la SPA lui avait envoyés. Après tout, il ne savait pas déchiffrer une phrase simple, alors une assignation en procès... Charlie sentit arriver le danger à la vitesse lumière : grand courageux devant l'éternel, il se réfugia derrière la cage avec Mulcibert, toujours le pif dans le magazine. Rambo farfouilla allègrement dans son sac à dos. Il avait apporté tous les jouets que le petit papa Noël lui avait offert pour son Noël : un lance- roquettes, une AK-47, une bombe à retardement, un colt Python, un cure- dent, une brosse à dent à bords renforcés, et enfin le clou de sa collection, les fléchettes. Ce fut l'affaire d'une seconde. Sous la pluie de flèches, le koala nain s'affaissa et s'autodétruisit, répandant des petits morceaux de chair un peu partout. Rambo sourit, échappa une ou deux dents ( qui ne tenaient plus tellement après tout ce qu'il s'était reçu dans son visage angélique). Après cet intermède déplorable de stupidité, Charlie fit jurer à un Rambo penaud et sous le nez d'un Mulcibert hilare qu'il n'userait plus ses munitions à décimer les rangs d'animaux du coin. Et ils repartirent, en sifflotant, pour se donner du courage. Bientôt, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit, empêchant les personnages de s'adonner à leur passion commune et leur collant une dépression pour dix ans.  
  
Mulcibert était le plus célèbre guide de la région, le meilleur, l'as des as, un type qui pouvait parcourir Sumatra d'un bout à l'autre les yeux fermés. Du coup, nos héros se perdirent au bout de dix minutes, et durent tourner en rond pendant quelques temps. Rambo n'avait pas renoncé à ses saines occupations et nettoyait le terrain à grands coup de fusil à pompe. Charlie engloutissait des montagnes de Valium. - C'est là !  
  
- L'endroit a l'air sûr, commenta Charlie en posant le bras sur un panneau "attention péril mortel"  
  
- Ouais, renchérit Rambo en s'asseyant quelques instants sur un tas de têtes de morts.  
  
- Je croyais pourtant que c'était un coin envahi par des monstres, déclara Charlie en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un mur gravé, sur lequel était inscrit " Les étrangers seront tués. Les survivants seront torturés et tués. Les morts seront dévorés, et les vivants pareils. L'amicale des "bip".  
  
- C'est un coin très dangereux ! s'exclama Mulcibert, indigné. Il avait enfin daigné se séparer de son porno. C'est bizarre, il devrait y avoir des avertissements, continua-t-il, en observant un rocher sculpté " ici domaines des équarrisseurs maniaques et refuges des tueurs en série complètement frappés"  
  
- Je ne vois rien, dit Charlie, qui se planta devant une pancarte intitulée: " ici, les indésirables sont éviscérés, tranchés, découpés, dépiautés vivants. Pas d'exceptions. Repas à 19 heures."  
  
- C'est de la blague, ces trucs idiots de monstres, ajouta Rambo en déposant amoureusement sa tronçonneuse sur un talus composé de morceaux de chair encore saignants.  
  
- Je vous dis qu'ici, c'est le territoire des "bips", s'énerva l'ex acteur vedette des productions X de Sumatra (je parle de Mulcibert)  
  
- Les quoi ?  
  
- Les "bips".  
  
- Ca existe ça, des bips ? demanda Charlie, plus que perplexe.  
  
La conversation avait entamé un tournant trop intellectuel pour les neurones en léthargie perpétuelle de Rambo. Il dégaina son doigt gauche et s'appliqua à écraser dans un silence religieux les fourmis rouges carnivores du coin, en remerciant le seigneur qu'elles soient communistes, et en l'occurrence, selon l'esprit lobotomisé de Rambo, potentiellement victimes.  
  
- On ne prononce par leur nom, chuchota Mulcibert en jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux autour de lui.  
  
Charlie attendit patiemment le retour de l'oeil voyageur pour lancer sa réplique sublime qui lui vaudrait l'oscar aux prochaines cérémonies.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Vous pouvez pas me donner un indice ?  
  
- Ils sont très moches et très méchants.  
  
- Mais encore ? soupira Charlie, submergé par un tel flot d'informations.  
  
Mulcibert apporta une précision remarquable à ces mystérieux "bips" en s'emmurant dans un silence vicieux. Tellement vicieux qu'il se replongea dans son magazine X. Charlie se retrouva seul, perdu au beau milieu de Sumatra, sans un seul petit dragon à bichonner. Il ne voulait que bichonner, voire bouchonner des dragons. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouchonner Mulcibert le pervers, ni bichonner Rambo qui l'anéantirait à l'aide de ses petits poings agressifs. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était payé une insolation de première classe (malgré la crème solaire spéciale nourrisson) et refusa tout net de bichonner Rambo.  
  
- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ce cri à consonance féminine provenait bien évidemment de Rambo. Mulcibert se décida enfin à se débarrasser de son magazine, poussé par l'injonction amicale de son chef Charlie et du pistolet que ce dernier lui avait enfoncé dans le pif ( fort volumineux au demeurant). tous se tournèrent vers le héros : ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille, et tout son courage l'avait poussé à se dissimuler derrière un rocher à l'apparence innocente. L'atroce vérité leur sauta à la figure : des "bips" avaient surgi de nulle part et dardaient leurs effrayants faciès de marque déposée sur leurs futurs repas.  
  
- Les "bips" !!!croassa Mulcibert en sautant dans les bras de Charlie.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi à la fin ???  
  
Charlie déposa avec une délicatesse semblable à un dix tonnes son guide dans une tourbière. Le chef des vampires, vexé de ne pas attirer l'attention générale, claqua des doigts. Une maquilleuse "bip"arriva rapidement, extirpa de son sac à main un trousseau de maquillage et repomponna le visage du chef. Son ego ainsi ravitaillé, le chef foudroya nos amis d'un éclatant rictus Colgate, savamment mis au point par des leçons dispensés par un spécialiste émérite et par des dentifrices trafiqués.  
  
- Nous sommes des vampires, annonça solennellement le chef en se drapant dans son trench-coat. Sa manoeuvre d'intimidation échoua lamentablement car il se prit les pieds dedans.  
  
- Des vampires en plein soleil ? s'exclama Charlie, incrédule.  
  
- Manifestement, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière crème solaire à la mode chez les vampires, expliqua le chef d'un ton hautain. C'est un écran total qui offre une protection efficace contre tout coup de soleil.  
  
A ce moment-là, un dirigeable passa dans le ciel, vantant les mérites d'une marque illisible. Les vampires déplorèrent la connerie des publicistes.  
  
- Peu importe, dit précipitamment le chef, dans l'espoir inavoué de détourner l'attention de sa tentative brillante et ratée de publicité. Rendez-le nous.  
  
- Rendre quoi ? demanda Charlie.  
  
- Le contenu de cette caisse.  
  
Le chef vampire pointa un doigt décharné sur la cage encore protégée par Charlie. Celui-ci chercha un soutien, mais n'obtint qu'un silence mortel. Rambo creusait une tranchée avec son cure-dent et Mulcibert feignait de s'intéresser vivement à la vie sexuelle des mouches, toujours bloqué dans sa tourbière. Charlie comprit que ses deux compagnons ne méritaient pas son amitié et se prépara à négocier avec habileté avec le chef vampire. Après tout, il savait composer des phrases complexes et profondes. Il réfléchit pendant un centième de seconde, puis débita sa tirade qui resterait gravée en lettres de feu dans les annales du genre :  
  
- Votre truc, vous pouvez vous le foutre au cul !  
  
Cette phrase d'une vulgarité insoutenable souffla les vampires qui ne supportaient pas les mots vilains et en désaccord avec leur nature délicate.  
  
- ON FOUT LE CAMP !  
  
Charlie détacha les sangles qui retenaient la cage, déterra Rambo ( la terre s'était effondrée sur sa tranchée) et saisit Mulcibert, toujours fasciné par les mouches. Puis, ils entamèrent une course effrénée vers la sortie du chemin. Les vampires se remirent rapidement, et, peu joyeux à l'idée de faillir à leur réputation, coursèrent les autres.  
  
Charlie n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, et sa performance méritait une véritable récompense, surtout quand on transporte une cage. Mulcibert portait aussi la cage, et se piquait de temps en temps car l'endurance n'était pas son fort. Rambo, quant à lui, pleurait la perte inestimable de son sac-à-dos rempli d'armes et avait résolu de faire face aux abominables monstres, muni de sa pince à linge fétiche. Charlie plaignait presque les vampires d'être soumis à ce traitement inhumain.  
  
Après quelques minutes de course, ils parvinrent enfin dans un grand espace sur lequel végétait la jeep.  
  
- LES VOILA !  
  
La meute de vampires apparut soudain. Rambo s'était planté comme une merde. Charlie considéra qu'il n'aurait pas à le payer et cela réjouirait son compte en banque inexistant. Il sprinta comme un athlète, les cheveux au vent, et bondit gracieusement à l'arrière de la Jeep.  
  
- DEMARREZ !!  
  
L'homme au volant tourna la clé de contact et démarra en trombe, sans prendre garde aux couinements d'un certain Kenny qui fut écrasé sadiquement par les roues. Mulcibert n'avait plus d'énergie et surtout plus de dopants. Il s'essoufflait à vue d'oeil, mais parvint à s'écraser lamentablement sur la voiture.  
  
Au moment où Charlie insultait les vampires en leur faisant des doigts et bras d'honneur, la jeep buta sur une ornière placée à cet endroit exact par un auteur perfide et son chargement s'en trouva ébranlé. Charlie se retint à la cage, mais l'horreur arriva sous une affreuse musique dramatique, digne des plus grands films de série B : il fut mordu par l'occupant de la cage.  
  
- MERDE ! jura-t-il en secouant son bras. Cette saloperie...heu....futur objet d'études avait enfoncé ses petits crocs aiguisés comme une scie dans sa chair encore tendre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mulcibert, qui était tombé inopinément sur un magazine X.  
  
- Rien de grave, cria Charlie pour couvrir le bruit du moteur. C'est juste une égratignure.  
  
L'égratignure en question s'était transformée en fontaine de sang, mais cela n'inquiétait pas outre mesure notre jeune Weasley. En revanche, Mulcibert,pour la première fois de sa vie, abandonna son hobby, son magazine vénéré, et se pencha pour examiner le bras de Charlie. L'horreur lui gicla aux yeux sous la forme d'une goutte de sang qui échoua sur son pied.  
  
- Vous avez été mordu !  
  
- Merci, je m'en étais aperçu, répliqua Charlie d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- ARRETEZ CETTE VOITURE !!!  
  
Le chauffeur n'entendit pas les appels désespérés de Mulcibert. Une balle provenant du pistolet à plomb de l'ex-proprio du tourisme sexuel du coin lui éclata la cervelle, ce qui salit durablement l'habitacle. La jeep percuta de plein fouet un arbre qui traînait en plein milieu du chemin. Mulcibert ne perdit pas de temps et lança Charlie par terre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que....  
  
- AAAHH!  
  
Mulcibert, le canif de scout à la main, trancha proprement le bras de Charlie avec une hache, sortie d'on ne sait trop où. Charlie regarda son bras, étonné.  
  
- Ca va pas non ?  
  
- Oh non ! vous êtes maudit !  
  
Mulcibert amputa l'autre bras, sur lequel venait d'apparaître une tâche étrange. Charlie ne sembla pas dérangé outre mesure de la perte de ses deux bras, par contre, il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque la hache le décapita. Mais il décéda avant de trouver la réponse à ses questions existentielles. Une averse soudaine plongea Mulcibert dans le marasme : il n'avait pas chanté.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, aéroport de Sumatra  
  
Mulcibert fixait la cage. Allait-il laisser partir cette immonde créature des ténèbres vers un lieu inconnu, au risque de permettre au mal de se répandre sur le monde ? Il recompta la liasse billets qu'on lui avait refilé en échange de cette immonde chose, ce qui chassa ses scrupules, et décida que oui. Il repartit, le coeur léger, plein de projets d'avenir, qui incluaient un rachat massif des actions des boîtes de tourisme sexuel du coin. Malheureusement, au moment où il traversait la rue, il fut embouti par une vache sacrée lancée à plein régime. Paix à son âme pourrie.  
  
C'est de cette manière que le monstre ignoble atterrit en Angleterre.  
  
A suivre....  
  
* Le boomshine est une drogue "explosive" dans tous les sens du terme présente dans le jeu vidéo "GTA Vice City"  
  
NDA : Vous inquiétez pas, au deuxième chapitre, il y aura beaucoup plus de personnages d'Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : A Midwich

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.  
  
NDA : Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews, mais je continue, en espérant que mes lecteurs m'en enverront plus pour me motiver. Mais merci à mes (rares) reviewers !  
  
Chapitre 2 : A Midwich  
  
"Vos vacances vous apparaissent monotones ? Vous ne supportez plus de devoir passer l'été allongé sur la plage, dévoré par les coups de soleil, tartiné de crème solaire bon marché et inefficace ? La montagne vous dégoûte, les randonnées longues d'un km vous épuisent ?  
  
Envie de changement, de nouveauté ?  
  
NE CHERCHEZ PLUS ! VOUS AVEZ TROUVE !  
  
La gigantesque agglomération de Midwich est faite, oui, vous m'avez bien compris, faite pour vous !  
  
- un cadre enchanteur : le vide à perte de vue, toutes les splendeurs de la campagne galloise conjuguées en un néant abyssal, empreint d'une senteur suave d'appartement renfermé !  
  
- une ville historique : bâtie en 1420 pour protester contre la nouvelle loi sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, son centre exceptionnellement bien conservé regorge de monuments classés au patrimoine international, comme son célèbre Chaudron Percé et son Tribunal de l'Inquisition ( record du monde de condamnations injustifiées au bûcher) fait la fierté de la ville.  
  
- Des loisirs innombrables : dormir, se reposer, roupiller dans son hamac (non garanti), ronfler, sommeiller, et même reposer éternellement au Cimetière pour les plus téméraires (curé fourni) Ainsi que de multiples richesses, tant culturelles que divertissantes, qui vous attendent !"  
  
Hermione chiffonna proprement le prospectus contestable question véracité et le jeta avec une habileté rivalisant avec Michaël Jordan dans la première poubelle venue. Satisfaite de cet acte irremplaçable, elle s'affaissa dans une chaise peu confortable, et envisagea un instant de porter plainte contre la société Arnak & Fils(DeuPuhht), autrice de ce document compromettant pour leur respectabilité : en effet, une condamnation pour publicité mensongère entacherait profondément leur réputation et leur casier judiciaire. Mais cette action perturberait durablement ses vacances et elle avait d'autres projets en tête, comme par exemple tenir le comptoir de l'épicerie de sa grand-mère.  
  
Elle remit en place une bretelle de sa robe à fleurs juste au moment où un client entra. Celui-ci se méprit sur la réelle signification de ce geste et décocha un bonjour retentissant à la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva la tête et fut presque aveuglée par la blancheur éclatante du sourire Colgate du bellâtre qui venait de pénétrer dans la boutique. Heureusement, la prévoyance d'Hermione lui avait conseillé de se munir de l'attirail nécessaire à ce genre d'agression physique : dans ce cas, les lunettes de soleil demeurent indispensables.  
  
L'homme s'avança, et son tee-shirt blanc s'entrouvrit subitement, révélant une puissante musculature forgée par des siècles de musculation-gonflette et de prise de dopants trop nombreux pour être listés ici. Hermione remonta cette fichue bretelle encore une fois, tout en s'efforçant de paraître aimable avec le prototype du séducteur impénitent : dégaine assurée, cheveux blonds décolorés, poitrine siliconnée par la gonflette, déhanchement suggestif et haleine parfumée (au moins trente fois par jour). L'homme s'accouda tranquillement au comptoir, sans se départir de son rictus Bright, conséquence fâcheuse d'un dur entraînement.  
  
- Hello, douce jeune fille.  
  
Des intonations perverses émaillaient sa voix. Des émanations toxiques composées d'un mélange de divers parfums douteux envahirent soudain l'atmosphère de la pièce. Quelques mouches s'écroulèrent, suffoquées par une telle pestilence. Hermione trouva le courage, au plus profond de son être, d'ôter ses lunettes et de remplacer le tout par un masque à gaz. L'homme ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et continua sa tactique chevronnée, c'est-à-dire équivalente à l'usage exclusive des apparences et non aux paroles.  
  
- Ca te dirait une soirée émoustillante, douce jeune fille ?  
  
- Oh oui ! gazouilla Hermione d'une voix stridente. Mais c'est moi qui fixe l'endroit d'accord ? c'est plus romantique comme ça !  
  
Le dragueur finalement pas si efficace que ça acquiesça, euphorique à l'idée d'ajouter une idiote à son palmarès primé au festival de Londres.  
  
- On se retrouve dans la grange au nord, dans dix minutes ?  
  
- Je te promets des heures inoubliables, déclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique exagéré.  
  
Puis, il baisa la main gantée d'Hermione et s'en fut. Hermione retira précipitamment son masque à gaz et se rua dans la cuisine. Elle se débarrassa prestement de ses gants, qu'elle fourra dans la machine à laver avec le masque à gaz. Ses pauvres vêtements exigeaient également une cure de désintoxication urgente, mais toute sa garde-robe souffrait le martyre dans la seconde machine à laver et elle n'avait plus que sa robe à fleur à se mettre. Mais une tâche encore plus pressante requerrait son attention. Elle s'approcha du téléphone, qui gisait sur la table de la cuisine, et composa calmement un certain numéro.  
  
- Allô, police ? Hermione Granger à l'appareil. J'en ai un autre. Vous le trouverez à l'endroit habituel, dans une dizaine de minutes. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel.  
  
- Un problème, ma chérie ?  
  
La vieille folle qui lui servait de grand-mère venait de se pencher subrepticement par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione, et avait également occasionné des dommages irréparables aux pauvres tympans de la jeune fille, si malmenés par de rébarbatives conversations avec cette femme très âgée et de plus sourde comme un pot. On l'avait obligée à porter un appareil acoustique sous peine de mort cruelle, mais si elle entendait à présent parfaitement, Dieu merci, elle continuait d'accomplir sa coupable besogne, qui consistait à parler très fort.  
  
- Primo, arrête de hurler. Deuxio, le problème est à présent réglé.  
  
- Madre de Dios ! s'exclama la grand-mère en levant les bras au ciel. Si tu continues à repousser tous les garçons comme ça, tu ne trouveras jamais de mari !  
  
- Grand-mère, soupira Hermione avec résignation, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier, et encore moins avec un idiot dans ce genre-là.  
  
La grand-mère, fortement désappointée, entreprit de se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Hermione patienta en barrant un nouveau nom sur sa liste d'indésirables. Elle avait de quoi être fière : une dizaine de pervers errants expédiés tout droit en prison, sans passer pas la case départ depuis le début du mois. Victimes de sa stratégie peaufinée avec soin et de sa tenue de robe à fleurs. Ils appartenaient tous à la société secrète des Pervers Errants, interdite et pourchassée inlassablement par les forces de police. D'une discrétion exemplaire, ses membres portaient tous un tatouage représentant Betty Boop sur le bras droit, ce qui permettait aux plus atteints intellectuellement de se faire remarquer. Leurs caractéristiques ne variaient jamais : blonds décolorés, siliconnés, gonflés de partout sauf au niveau cérébral, ils étaient aisément repérables.  
  
- Hermione, assis-toi ! ordonna soudain la grand-mère, qui avait enfin cessé d'endommager son intégrité physique déjà très éprouvée par les années. Je vais tirer les cartes. Et pas de discussion !  
  
Hermione s'abstint d'un quelconque commentaire, connaissant parfaitement l'opiniâtreté de sa bien-aimée grand-mère. Cette dernière n'était pas une sorcière, mais descendait sans rater les marches d'une longue lignée de devins, haruspices, voyantes et tous leurs synonymes, souvent matières premières pour alimenter les bûchers. Hermione n'appréciait pas la Divination mais ne pouvait se permettre de chagriner une vieille femme au coeur fragile qui ne parvenait plus à chaparder honnêtement des pommes dans le jardin du voisin. La jeune fille prit place sur la chaise vermoulue qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment, et observa son ancêtre, sobrement vêtue d'une tenue folklorique à tendance gothique. Hermione avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de la persuader d'enlever au moins sa ceinture à tête de mort, mais rien n'y avait fait.  
  
- Oh ! s'écria avec ravissement la grand-mère. Un beau jeune homme !  
  
Et elle posa sur la table la carte de la Mort, un air radieux peint sur son visage parcheminé. Hermione grimaça, et se prépara psychologiquement au pire.  
  
- Et riche, qui plus est, continua la voyante, en déposant délicatement la carte de la Pauvreté.  
  
- Vous tomberez amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous vous marierez sur une sable de plage chaud, et vice-versa ( la grand-mère, l'air de rien, activa le magnétoscope et s'éleva alors dans la pièce une magnifique mélopée d'une mièvrerie réjouissante), vous aurez des enfants, vous ferez l'amour tous nus dans un dancing, ce sera le bonheur !  
  
Tout en débitant cette litanie d'horreurs, la grand-mère avait recouvert la table d'une tripotée de cartes de tarot. Le scepticisme d'Hermione envers les arts de la prescience s'aggrava notablement lorsqu'elle contempla les cartes de la Haine, du Viol, de la Pédophilie, du Viol n°2 et du Malheur, qui brillent par leur exclusivité : elles sont uniques au monde et un collectionneur patenté ne les dénichera que dans le jeu de tarot trafiqué de grand-mère Granger.  
  
- Tu es sûre, grand-mère ?  
  
- Ma chérie, je suis spécialiste et je peux t'affirmer que tu rencontreras l'amour très prochainement !  
  
A ce moment crucial de l'intrigue, alors qu'Hermione s'évertuait à ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air exaspéré de sa grand-mère, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Un sourire fanatique illumina le visage de la jeune fille : encore un autre détraqué sexuel à envoyer au panier à salade. Elle partit vers l'épicerie en sautillant. Grand-mère Granger rangea son jeu de la mort et s'apprêta à partir en expédition diurne dans la cabane remplie de pommes du voisin.  
  
Par un hasard stupéfiant, il n'y avait jamais plus d'une personne à la fois dans cette boutique. De nombreux spécialistes éminents bardés de diplômes avait potassé la question, mais leurs neurones survoltés les avaient conduit droit dans un centre de repos calme, entourés de personnes gentilles et prévenantes. Lorsqu'Hermione parvint à son poste de combat (elle évita cependant le garde-à-vous), le nouvel arrivant lui tournait le dos et paraissait littéralement subjugué par un magazine réservé aux enfants. Hermione se frappa pour s'empêcher de hurler de joie : le nouveau venu arborait une coupe de cheveux blonds noyés dans le gel, preuve incontestable de son affiliation aux pervers errants. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse fondre sur sa nouvelle proie, un bruit incongru, traduit par "pop", assaillit ses tympans. Hermione stoppa son élan et ses yeux s'enquirent de la raison de cette interruption intempestive. Elle aperçut alors, sur son épaule gauche son sosie réduit au 1/10ème, habillée d'une toge d'une blanche pureté, pourvue d'une paire d'ailes délicates et d'une auréole angélique. Sa tenue entière symbolisait son infinie bonté. La Mini- Hermione jouait avec raffinement d'un instrument identifiable sous l'appellation de lyre, et ses douces notes envoûtaient n'importe quel récalcitrant. La véritable Hermione tenta de chasser la sale bestiole entraveuse de sa mission de pacification par une pichenette, mais la Mini- Hermione esquiva le coup ; cependant, elle cessa de martyriser son instrument plaqué-or.  
  
- Hermione, murmura-t-elle d'une voix harmonieuse, c'est ta bonne conscience qui te parle. Ce que tu fais est mal, très mal, mon enfant. Tu trompes ces pauvres garçons candides, Hermione !  
  
Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur qu'un nouveau "pop" annonça l'arrivée d'une autre Mini-Hermione. La vraie Hermione parvint, au prix d'efforts surhumains, à tourner sa tête vers la deuxième Mini-Hermione : de même taille que la première, mais portant un ensemble SM en cuir rouge. Dissimulée sous trois couches de maquillage, elle brandissait un fouet clouté et des menottes. Question musique, elle fit son entrée sur un air de hard rock abominable qui perça les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
- Ecoute pas cette conne, Hermy ! s'exclama la seconde mini-Hermione d'une voix rocailleuse. Je suis ta mauvaise conscience. Ce que tu fais est vraiment très mal, mais justement, qu'est-ce que ça me plaît !  
  
HermioneMauvaiseConscience (qui apparaîtra désormais sous le nom de HMC) se flanqua un coup de fouet et gémit aussitôt de plaisir. HermioneBonneConscience (qui apparaîtra désormais sous le nom de HBC) la dévisagea avec horreur et récita trois Avé Maria pour expier cette scène.  
  
- Hermione, ma fille, reprit HBC d'un ton scandalisé, ignore ce suppôt de Satan. Elle fornique avec le Diable !  
  
- Et alors ? l'interrompit HMC. Il baise très bien !  
  
HBC se signa une demi-douzaine de fois en un temps record et se promit de se confesser sitôt son rôle salvateur achevé. Hermione se trouvait dans une situation difficile, entre ses deux alter-ego ennemis. Chose étrange, le client n'avait rien remarqué et avait l'air plongé dans une autre dimension. A présent, la jeune fille était prisonnière de ses deux consciences, dont l'une maniait une bible en guise d'arme et l'autre un fouet clouté.  
  
- Je...je veux que vous dégagiez, chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, penses-tu à la sauvegarde de ton âme ? se lamenta HBC.  
  
- Hermione, penses-tu à la sauvegarde de ton âme ? l'imita HMC d'une voix moqueuse. Hermy, ma poule, continua la mini-Hermione d'un ton chaleureux, l'essentiel dans la vie, c'est le cul et le SM, retiens bien ça. Et en Enfer, même topo ! Et Satan est dans le peloton de tête. Alors te fais pas chier avec cette connerie de bonne conscience juste bonne à tripoter sa lyre ! Et continue ce que... Ouch !  
  
HMC, bien qu'en théorie intangible, avait reçu dans la partie inférieure de son visage communément appelée mâchoire un objet contondant communément nommé lyre, ce qui provoqua la naissance d'un douloureux hématome.  
  
- Tentatrice ! Esclave du Malin ! Crève charogne ! hurla la sensible et fragile HBC en projetant son auguste auréole sur sa rivale.  
  
- C'est toi qui va crever pétasse ! renchérit aimablement la jeune HMC en faisant tournoyer son fouet au-dessus de sa tête, un air sadique plaqué sur son visage.  
  
Heureusement pour la santé mentale de la vraie Hermione, les deux furies disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, comme tous les anges gardiens qui se respectent. Elle préféra déloger de sa mémoire cet intermède peu reluisant et chercha son client, toujours dans les magazines débilisants. Sa silhouette lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien....Mais qui ?  
  
Une aide impromptue s'invita alors, en la personne d'une douzaine d'enseignes au néon en forme de flèche qui encerclèrent le jeune homme. Sur chaque flèche était inscrit en lettre de feu : Malefoy. Mais l'auteur avait omis de régler correctement la taille des lettres et Hermione ne distingua rien. Seulement, le jeune Draco Malefoy trébucha malencontreusement sur un parpin à vocation offensive posé par une coïncidence extraordinaire en plein milieu du chemin. Il s'étala sur l'étagère, révélant sa coupable passion : les magazines à public très jeune. Hermione, inquiète pour un futur agressé sexuellement en prison, se précipita à son secours, mais son mouvement resta suspendu pour une durée indéterminée lorsqu'elle obtint un aperçu en couleur du visage de l'amateur de magazine louches.  
  
L'horrible vérité lui sauta aux yeux : elle devait percevoir l'ignominie infâme sans ses lunettes protectrices. Elle recula instinctivement jusqu'au comptoir, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le tas informe se tortillant sur le sol. La monstrueuse chose bougeait, mais son front érafla le parpin d'un coup violent et il replongea. Hermione jugea qu'il était temps d'agir : elle disparut prestement sous le comptoir (voix d'HMC sortant du néant : Hi hi hi, situation perverse) et examina rapidement les cinq boutons, rangés dans l'ordre croissant du danger : voleurs, assassins, violeurs, Pervers Errants et Malefoy (avant l'arrivée d'Hermione, le cinquième bouton comprenait les personnes mélanges de toutes les catégories, le plus souvent des tueurs en série maniaques errants et cambrioleurs de boutiques. Le titre n'était pas assez significatif selon Hermione, elle l'avait donc renommé du nom d'une seule personne incluant tous ces critères.)Bien entendu, elle écrasa son poing sur le pauvre bouton qui n'était pas souvent pressé de cette manière, et une sonnerie stridente rappelant les sirènes du Titanic mixée à celle des Pompiers s'échappa aussitôt des haut-parleurs disposé aux quatre coins de l'épicerie. Instantanément, Hermione et Draco se bouchèrent les oreilles ; le bruit n'était pas tolérable. Heureusement, le vacarme s'estompa au bout de cinq minutes, remplacé par le son aigu des rideaux de fer tombant sur les fenêtres. La boutique s'était métamorphosée en véritable forteresse. Draco, un peu hébété à cause de la pulvérisation de ses oreilles et de tout ce tapage, se releva pour tomber nez-à-nez avec sa vieille amie Granger, qui pointait sur lui un objet étrange avec une animosité claire.  
  
- Tu bouges, tu es mort, Malfoy, le prévint Hermione d'un ton menaçant. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de me servir de cet engin.  
  
Draco jura de trucider cette sale sang-de-bourbe avec une pelle à gâteaux s'il s'en sortait. Même dans une ville paumée au fin fond du pays de Galles, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle. Encore et toujours. A croire qu'un entité omnipotente (NDA : aussi connue sous le nom d'Otheurs de Fanfiques) surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et s'arrangeait pour le réunir avec sa pire ennemie. Mais dans quel but ?  
  
Pour le moment, Granger braquait sur sa personne parfaite une sorte de pompe à vélo moldue (une nouvelle fois, il voua aux gémonies le destin, qui l'obligeait, lui sorcier de sang pur jamais transfusé à cotoyer cette basse classe).  
  
- Granger, même au fin fond du pays de Galles tu viens me pomper l'air, maugréa Draco en se stabilisant sur ses jambes de rêve (selon lui) Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
  
Nous passerons sur la mauvaise foi évidente de cette question, caractéristique des Malfoy.  
  
- Oh, pas grand chose. Tu m'a juste insultée, humiliée, méprisée pendant toute notre scolarité, tu es un sale petit snob arrogant dôté d'une personnalité exécrable, traître, faux-jeton, assassin en puissance et j'en passe. Rien de trop grave.  
  
Draco s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand la porte vola soudain en éclat, traversée par un missile à tête chercheuse qui s'en alla sans demander son reste. Les gendarmes du coin rappliquèrent en bagnole banalisée, en compagnie des chasseurs alpins et du FBI, débarqué pour l'événement des Etats-Unis. Les SWAT gagnèrent la palme avec une entrée spectaculaire par les conduits de ventilation, alors qu'un hélicoptère survolait le quartier. L'armée se mit également en position, les fusils et autres armes résolument hostiles à Draco Malfoy. Hermione fut légèrement surprise de ce déploiement légèrement exagéré de forces, mais serra fermement sa pompe à clous. Draco leva lentement les mains en signe d'impuissance. Bien que sorcier d'une puissance phénoménale, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Enfin, ça dépend de laquelle. (blague salace même pas drôle et complètement inutile dans cette scène à haute teneur dramatique).  
  
Un homme bedonnant affichant une étoile de shérif américain (en plein pays de Galles ) fendit les rangs et se planta devant Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, salua-t-il, la voix vibrante de whisky fermenté. Alors, encore un Pervers Errant ?  
  
- Heu...  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en coin au bras de Malfoy, mais il portait un pull, par une chaleur caniculaire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse fournir sa réponse, le shérif releva la manche de Malfoy, sans tenir compte de son air indigné. Sa délicate peau de bébé lavée six fois par jour n'avait pas été souillée par un tatouage mécréant. Par contre, Malfoy avait été touché par un Moldu, il devrait s'ablutionner et se nettoyer méticuleusement sitôt rentré, à condition que sa mère lui accorde cette liberté.  
  
- Il n'a rien, Miss Granger, reprit le shérif en lâchant le bras de Draco, qui le tint aussi éloigné que possible de lui, chose impossible à moins de le trancher. Oh ! Mais vous êtes....  
  
- Draco Malfoy, oui, confirma le jeune homme avec une suffisance insupportable. Hermione crut même voir ses chevilles enfler, mais elle se convainquit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination visuelle.  
  
Le shérif affligea Hermione d'un sourire compatissant et ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer. ceux-ci, déçus de l'échec de leur manoeuvre répétée inlassablement pendant de longs mois, émigrèrent vers le bistrot le plus proche et commandèrent un nombre conséquent de boissons alcoolisées.  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée. Apparemment, les Malfoy exerçaient une influence non négligeable sur les gens du coin, en juger par les courbettes du flic. Dépitée, elle laissa tomber sa pompe à clous sous le regard triomphant du jeune Malfoy, qui ramassa ses affaires et partit sans payer. Il allait être en retard et sa mère allait le hacher en menus morceaux.  
  
Hermione, trop occupée à ressasser ses sombres pensées, ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la disparition de Malfoy. Il fallait nettoyer tout ce merdier, et hors de question de demander de l'aide à l'armée, trop bourrée à cette heure-ci. Elle attrapa un nécessaire à nettoyage et s'appliqua à débarrasser la pièce. Qu'est-ce que fichait Draco Malfoy dans la même ville qu'elle ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait dans une épicerie moldue ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé sa baguette contre elle ? Autant de passionnantes questions qu'elle se proposait de résoudre. Mais elle espérait qu'il ne lui gâcherait pas ses vacances captivantes, sinon, faute de baguette (qu'elle avait laissé chez elle pour vivre de vraies vacances moldus éloignées du monde sorcier) elle lui arracherait la cervelle à coup de pompe à clous.  
  
* Pendant ce temps, à exactement 17h30, l'avion en provenance de Sumatra amorçait sa descente sur une piste d'atterrissage du Pays de Galles....  
  
- Grand-mère, tu exagères.  
  
- Tu trouves ?  
  
Hermione pansa une énième fois les plaies innombrables qui parsemaient le corps de la vieille femme. Celle-ci, effondrée sur son banc en bois, râlait faiblement à chaque fois que sa petite fille dévouée versait de l'alcool à 90° sur ses blessures ouvertes, suintantes de sang.  
  
- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? demanda Hermione en collant un pansement sur une morsure.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, geignit la grand-mère en arrachant une épine de sa chair. Le voisin est un malade. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave.  
  
- Pas si grave ? Pas si grave ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se débarrassant d'un mouchoir teinté de sang. Tu as été mordue par des chiens de garde....  
  
- Des pitbulls et des rottweilers, expliqua la vieille femme d'un ton outré. Tu te rends compte ?  
  
- Griffée par je ne sais quoi ....  
  
- Des corbeaux dressés à crever les yeux! Je vais porter plainte!  
  
- Sans compter les multiples éraflures...continua Hermione en retirant un morceau de ferraille de la main gauche de la vieille folle.  
  
-Les fils de fer barbelé, ma chérie, dit tristement la vieille femme. Quel fou!  
  
- Je ne parle même pas de la clôture électrifiée....  
  
- J'ai vu trente-six chandelles. J'en garderai des séquelles toute ma vie, déplora la vieille dame en surveillant la progression de sa transformation en momie. Je vais porter plainte.  
  
- Grand-mère, tu voulais voler ses pommes, énonça Hermione en ôtant ses gants chirurgicaux. Elle avait réussi avec un succès méritant des louanges à opérer sa grand-mère de l'appendicite.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour une tentative d'homicide, rétorqua la vieille. Aïe !  
  
- Ca fait mal ?  
  
- Ca picote un peu, mais continue.  
  
Hermione retira le fer rouge dont elle s'était servie pour cautériser les plaies béantes de grand-mère Granger. Une odeur insoutenable de chair brûlée asphyxia presque les personnes présentes et s'établit définitivement dans l'atmosphère déjà pénible de la pièce.  
  
- Au fait, ma chérie, poursuivit grand-mère Granger en gardant un oeil sur ses brûlures au troisième degré, causées par un lance-flammes. Tout ça vient de me rappeler qu'on a une commande à livrer au manoir.  
  
- C'est la perte de ton oeil gauche qui t'y a fait penser ?  
  
- Un peu de ça, murmura la grand-mère d'un air mystérieux. Mais peu importe. Suis mes instructions à la lettre. J'ai déjà préparé le panier. Tu leur porteras une galette et un petit pot de beurre. Surtout, n'oublie pas le mot de passe ; quand on te demandera "qui est là" tu répondras "c'est l'épicière" et la propriétaire du manoir te dira " Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra".  
  
- Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra, rectifia Hermione, tout en procédant à l'amputation minutieuse d'un des doigts de la grièvement blessée.  
  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'enquit la grand-mère d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part.  
  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton morceau. Pars immédiatement, ce sont des gens qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Ca ira, acheva la vieille. Je vais comater pendant cinq ou six mois et à mon réveil mon teint resplendira plus que l'eau de rose au petit matin.  
  
Hermione rangea tout son matériel breveté et abandonna lâchement sa grand- mère mutilée par de sinistres jeux du sort à son triste destin. Elle se couvrit de sa capeline rouge, car les nuits répandaient une fraîcheur encourageante de maladies incurables sur la campagne galloise.  
  
* 19h30, la cage maudite roulait vers un avenir incertain dans une camionnette délabrée....  
  
Draco ployait sous l'extrême poids de ses...hum... "achats" lorsqu'il passa la porte de son manoir. Il se souvint alors de la présence d'assiettes en porcelaines dans son sac et jeta ses affaires par terre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de se remplir l'estomac et de ne plus ressembler à un anorexique en phase terminale. En chemin, il dût éviter les nombreux pièges installés ça et là par Narcissa, notamment un koala nain vampire et un mogwaï sado-maso.  
  
Lorsqu'il parvint à la cuisine, il chancela, victime d'une vision abominable, et dut se retenir à un des fouets qui peuplaient joyeusement les murs de son manoir. Narcissa, sa propre mère, qui l'avait nourri de lait Guigoz mélangé à de l'alcool frelaté depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Narcissa donc, était assise calmement sur un des sièges datant du XVIIIème siècle et découpait lentement avec un canif aux bords émoussés les membres d'un énorme rat blanc. Celui-ci couinait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, mais Narcissa n'en avait cure et continuait son ouvrage à moralité douteuse. Un sourire vicieux se dessinait sur son visage, mais après tout, quel autre qualificatif adjoindre à un membre de la famille Malefoy ?  
  
- Maman ? appela timidement Draco en se retenant de gerber son déjeuner composé de caviar, de vodka et de cuisses de dinde.  
  
- Draco, dit Narcissa sans se détourner de sa mission céleste, range les courses et va tondre la pelouse.  
  
- Mais....  
  
- Mais rien ! s'exclama violemment Narcissa en sectionnant brutalement une des pattes du rat. Je suis ta mère, Draco ! Tu veux me faire de la peine, comme ton père ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, moi qui t'es toute dévouée, c'est ça ? Comment peux-tu, fils ingrat ? Tu veux que je pleure ?  
  
Des larmes factices coulèrent soudain sur ses joues. Draco n'avait pas remarqué le collier en oignons de sa mère, qui prouvait une utilité impressionnante à tout bout de champ, surtout pour dominer son fils chéri.  
  
- Je te demande pardon, maman, s'excusa-t-il d'un air penaud. J'y vais.  
  
Il quitta la cuisine, et un miracle se produisit, rendant ceux de Lourdes complètement risibles : Narcissa Malfoy cessa de vider ses glandes lacrymales apparemment inépuisables pour décapiter son rat.  
  
Draco revint dans le hall, atterré d'avoir surpris sa mère en train de se livrer à un acte aussi abject : elle en était réduite à torturer des animaux. Elle ne pouvait même plus descendre dans les pièces spécialisées dans les châtiments corporels du véritable manoir Malfoy depuis cette loi idiote du ministère. Plus question de supplicier, martyriser, crucifier des êtres humains. Narcissa et Draco vivaient dans une situation inacceptable pour un Malfoy. Draco n'avait pu exercer ses talents précoces de bourreau sanguinaire depuis plus d'un mois et ses crises de manque se déclaraient de plus en plus fréquemment. Ses songes mettaient régulièrement en scène les cachots regorgeant de cruauté malsaine du manoir Malfoy, leur acoustique irremplaçable, leurs cris de douleur pure, leurs claquements de fouets, leurs crissements de chaînes, leur température douce (environ -10), leurs couchettes à sangles, leurs vierges de fer, leurs combinaisons SM conçues par Lucius Malfoy et brevetées, leurs prisonniers maigres comme des clous, leurs murs suintants d'humidité et les marques d'ongles incrustées entre les fentes des pierres, leurs chambres à gaz moutarde, bref, un vrai paradis pour tortionnaire diplômé.  
  
Draco tenta de chasser ces souvenirs d'un temps heureux révolu en démarrant sa tondeuse à gazon. La surface à tondre ne représentait pas un défi insurmontable, et le jeune homme en profita pour réfléchir au menu de ce soir. Il hésitait entre l'arsenic et le cyanure pour la garniture du gâteau aux amandes quand une voix haineuse lui déchira les tympans.  
  
- Malfoy ?  
  
Draco prit le temps de recoller ses tympans avec de la superglue, puis leva les yeux et fit la connaissance autant soudaine que mouvementée avec un parpin, tenu par une main appartenant à la célèbre Hermione Granger.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
- C'est ma maison, rétorqua Draco en frottant son pauvre nez à présent gros comme une pastèque. Hermione n'y était pas allé de main morte. En revanche, le parpin avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Alors fiche le camp sang-de- bourbe, tu souilles le gazon.  
  
La réflexion sympathique du jeune homme lui valut de recevoir une pompe à clou peu amène dans une partie stratégique de son individu. Sous le choc, il se plia en deux, mais remercia le marquis de Sade, le dieu du SM, de lui avoir généreusement infligé autant de souffrances.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un abrutie, Malfoy, déclara agressivement la jeune fille en rangeant sa pompe à clous.  
  
- Déjà, c'est un abruti, et pas un abrutie, sang-de-bourbe ignare, l'agressa Draco, qui avait de la peine à se remettre de la pompe à clou, arme de destruction massive.  
  
- Où est la différence ? demanda Hermione, surprise.  
  
- Je suis un homme, donc abruti ne prend pas de "e".  
  
- Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai mis un "e" à abruti ?  
  
- Le fameux sixième sens des Malfoy, maintes fois reconnus par les plus grands sorciers de l'époque, énonça Draco en bombant fièrement le torse.  
  
- C'est ridicule, répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. Complètement ridicule.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au paradis...  
  
Quatre individus très connus disputaient une partie de poker endiablée (au paradis, vous vous rendez compte ?) sur un nuage redécoré pour l'occasion en salle de jeu clandestine. Le premier joueur ressemblait à un beau jeune homme auquel sa naissance divine avait alloué une paire d'ailes (angéliques comme par hasard). Cependant, contrairement à bien des anges, il ne possédait pas d'auréole :ses parents, excessivement radins, n'achetaient qu'en soldes et malheureusement, chez les dieux, les baisses de prix n'existaient pas. Résultat, on devait payer plein pot et casquer à fond. Le pauvre Cupidon ( et oui, c'est lui. Il a vieilli, pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes pervers, depuis la mythologie grecque) avait donc été privé d'un accessoire aussi obligatoire que l'auréole et ce manque l'avait marginalisé dans la société fermée des anges. A part cela, sa beauté transcendait l'espace infini et les Champs Elysées (ne pas omettre l'Arc de Triomphe) , du fait de ses splendides cheveux dorés ( résultat inattendu de l'application d'un après-rasage), de ses traits harmonieux, de ses yeux perçants de couleur argentée, de sa musculature puissante ( naturelle, évidemment). Cet ensemble parfait subjuguait les mortels qui avaient l'heur de le contempler. Et conséquence de sa perfection physique indubitable, les chevilles et la tête de Cupidon avaient considérablement enflé, et notre apogée vivante de la magnificence rayonnait d'un orgueil insupportable. En revanche, Cupidon avait hérité d'une chance défectueuse qui le lâchait toujours au meilleur moment. Il était ainsi convié régulièrement à la table de poker par des adversaires peu scrupuleux et avides de se remplir à ras bord les poches aux dépens du compte en banque de leur estimé confrère.  
  
Le voyeur non averti pouvait facilement assimiler le deuxième joueur à une peluche inoffensive aux grandes oreilles. Mais la stupéfiante réalité lui révélerait que par cette supposition, il manquait de respect au tout- puissant dieu des Films d'Horreur, Gizmo le Mogwaï. La promotion du gentil Gizmo à ce poste très convoité avait suscité bien des récriminations hargneuses, notamment de la part de Dracula, dans le peloton de tête. Mais Gizmo avait largué son armée invulnérable de super-guerriers Gremlins sur les contestataires mauvais perdants et étrangement, les doléances s'étaient tues. Hélas, les problèmes s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse du tournage d'un film de série Z pour la pauvre petite bestiole aux oreilles disproportionnées. Il dût, pour son premier jour de travail, se présenter au tribunal suprême en tant qu'accusé d'une plainte pour plagiat, déposée par un certain Yoda. Le verdict força Yoda à verser le montant total de ses réserves d'or pur à Gizmo, après que l'avocat de ce dernier eût prouvé sans réfutation possible que les oreilles de son client n'imitaient en aucun cas celles de l'ignoble immondice verte. Le vieux Yoda, dégoûté de tant de calomnie infondée, se retira sur une planète déserte marécageuse du nom de Dagobah, où il coule des jours heureux en compagnie de Dracula. La seconde préoccupation majeure de Gizmo correspondait à son apparence enfantine, lui refusant toute crédibilité. De plus, avec pour seul vocabulaire le mot Mogwaï et une chanson sans paroles s'apparentant à une contine, le nouveau dieu de l'horreur atteignait des sommets d'incompétence. Il s'adjoint donc un interprète, un robot nommé affectueusement Z-6PO. Mais il doit employer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour dépasser la fatale interdiction aux moins de 6 ans. Il compensait toute cette avalanche ininterrompu de malheurs en plumant ses collègues adorés au poker.  
  
Le costume cravate du troisième joueur en surprendrait peu agréablement plus d'un. Célèbre dans tout l'au-delà pour ses frasques sulfureuses d'une récurrence encensée par les magazines à sensation, pour ses écrits audacieux dénotant une liberté totale de choix et enfin pour ses vêtements succincts à tendance sado-maso, le marquis de Sade avait aisément accédé à la place de dieu du SM. Elu à l'unanimité, le nouveau dieu aimait son travail et le faisait sentir à ses camarades, notamment à l'aide bienvenue de divers objets réservés à des séances immorales. Son antre, dissimulée au premier étage du château Gothique du comte Dracula, abritait des orgies mouvantes, des sabbats journaliers, des victimes consentantes, des ventes aux enchères mouvementées, des boutiques de souvenirs, des Pervers Errants, une bibliothèque abondant d'ouvrages licencieux, Lucius Malfoy, Dobby et des hordes hétéroclites d'engins à but indéfini. Perpétuellement en guerre contre les puritains, ses troupes luttaient avec l'énergie que leur procuraient les coups de fouet distribués charitablement par leurs amis.  
  
Une robe rose, des bijoux roses et des cheveux bouclés roses paraient admirablement le quatrième participant. Ce n'était pas un travesti mais la déesse de la romance guimauve, Rose Cartland. Souveraine absolue des romans à l'eau de rose, des films du même acabit et des séries niaises, elle récitait à longueur de journée des poèmes Moyenâgeux dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Les suivants des dieux du Porno, de l'horreur et du SM la craignaient comme la peste et psalmodiaient des prières apocryphes à chacune de ses apparitions fortuites. Les premiers se soignaient de l'imminente contagion en redoublant d'effort, les deuxièmes en procédant à une vérification du niveau des films tournés récemment et les troisièmes en s'offrant une cure de désintoxication dans l'antre du marquis de Sade ( pour les plus pressés, quelques coups de fouets bien ciblés suffisaient). Et pour couronner cette biographie détestable, Rose Cartland jouait excellemment à tous les jeux de hasard.  
  
La fin de la partie approchait et un tas non négligeable de billets avaient été transférés dans les poches de Rose. Celle-ci affichait un sourire niais, tandis que Sade, deuxième question pognon, démontrait son honnêteté inébranlable en louchant habilement sur le jeu de la déesse. Gizmo avait poussé la chansonnette, histoire de perturber ses joyeux compagnons, mais quelques torgnoles bien appliquées par Sade l'avait scratché au fond de la chaise. Le compte en banque de Cupidon avait viré au rouge et clignotait pour l'avertir de ne pas dépasser la dose.  
  
- Full aux as par les rois !  
  
Rose abattit comme le couperet de la guillotine ses cartes. Sade souffrait énormément, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, c'était en prévision de tourments indicibles qu'il avait accepté de jouer au poker contre Rose. Le beau visage de Cupidon se détériora subitement, adoptant une repoussante couleur verdâtre.  
  
- Et je gagne ! s'exclama Rose romantiquement (la situation ne s'y prête pas, mais on est déesse du romantisme guimauve ou on ne l'est pas).  
  
- Quelle cuisante défaite, rugit Sade. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Attends, je vérifie mon compte en banque, qui est....dans le rouge ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!  
  
Sade, la bave aux lèvres, quitta précipitamment la table et sauta du nuage. Il devait rapidement organiser une partie de débauche raffinée pour expulser ses pulsions du moment.  
  
- C'est la dèche totale, soupira Cupidon en contemplant tristement son jeu merdique. C'est quoi mon gage ?  
  
Rose, déçue d'entendre un tel langage familier de la part d'un homme si beau, pleura à chaudes larmes (encore une fois, cherchez à romantisme niais) et inonda toute la table. Mais elle se reprit en songeant au gage.  
  
- Cupidon, dieu de l'amour, annonça solennellement la Rose en séchant les résidus de ses glandes lacrymales, je te conjure d'inspirer un amour pur et innocent à ces deux jeunes gens, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Comme d'hab, quoi. Je me demande pourquoi je te le demande, tu demandes toujours la même chose.  
  
Et il s'envola avec grâce, ses ailes s'empêtrant dans sa toge romaine. Rose s'évanouit, des suites de la répétition du verbe demander trois fois dans une même phrase.  
  
* Retour au jardin :  
  
- Granger, tu empoisonnes mon espace vital, alors pose ce que tu as apporté et fiche le camp.  
  
Avant de prononcer cette phrase accueillante, Draco avait vérifié à la dérobée que le sac de sa pire ennemie ne contenait pas d'autre armes menaçant sa santé. Inhérent à la race des Malfoy, un tel courage, dénué de toute lâcheté, fascinait.  
  
- J'attends le mot de passe, rétorqua Hermione.  
  
Manque de chance, elle n'avait apporté qu'un parpin. La prochaine fois, elle prendrait les précautions utiles dans le cas Malfoy. Elle croisa les bras en signe de défi et refusa de bouger sa carcasse.  
  
- Le mot de passe ?  
  
Malfoy se souvenait vaguement que sa mère avait lu quelques temps auparavant des contes Moldus et qu'elle avait puisé dans l'un d'eux l'essence de son mot de passe. Mais pour la teneur exacte de la phrase, sa mémoire défaillante lui en bloquait l'accès.  
  
- Peu importe, Granger, donne-moi ça.  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu te serviras d'un sort ?  
  
- Je pourrais mais je respecte la loi, moi, mentit effrontément Draco.  
  
- Malfoy, l'article 1875, alinéa C, concernant la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle a été abrogé en raison du retour de Voldemort, expliqua Hermione avec un zeste (de citron) de sarcasme dans la voix. Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
  
- Non, je suis en vacances, je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre de choses, reprit Draco avec aplomb.  
  
- De plus, tes vêtements coïncident étrangement avec ceux des Moldus, remarqua Hermione toujours sur le même ton moqueur.  
  
- Je ne vais pas me balader en sorcier dans une ville de Moldus, répliqua Draco, agacé. Tu n'es pas perspicace, Granger.  
  
- Et tu fais les courses, tond la pelouse. Ce n'est pas à tes esclaves de s'occuper de ça ?  
  
- J'ai besoin d'activité physique, Granger.  
  
- J'espère que tu réalises que tu n'étais pas obligée de te justifier, Malfoy, déclara Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Arrête ça Granger !  
  
- Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit la jeune fille, surprise.  
  
- D'ajouter des terminaisons féminines aux adjectifs et aux participes passés. C'est dégradant pour mon image, répondit Draco, assez énervé.  
  
- D'une part, je ne l'ai pas écrit, donc il est impossible de déterminer si j'ai mis "obligé"au féminin ou au masculin. D'autre part, tu t'habilles en Moldu, tu vis comme un Moldu, tu n'as pas de baguette et tu réponds à mes questions.  
  
- Granger, je me contrefous de ta pathétique petite vie et je ne t'autorise pas à espionner la mienne, s'emporta le jeune homme en envoyant un coup de pied au Mogwaï sado-maso qui rôdait dans le coin à la recherche de chair fraîche.  
  
- Et tu te mets en colère, acheva Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts ses trouvailles si précieuses. De plus....  
  
- De plus rien ! Granger, j'aurais du en finir avec toi depuis longtemps, et il n'est jamais trop tard. Va en enfer des sangs impurs !  
  
Draco, parvenu au paroxysme de sa rage incontrôlable, balança sa tondeuse sur Hermione, qui plongea juste à temps sur le côté. La machine infernale déchiqueta un boeuf musqué qui broutait tranquillement les plants d'herbe à fumer de Narcissa. Comme quoi les méfaits impardonnables sont toujours punis. Hermione se releva rapidement, consciente de se trouver aux prises avec un sanguinaire maniaque. Elle avisa clairement les morceaux de parpins, et se consacra à lapider Malfoy. Ce dernier, pas en reste, se réfugia derrière une haie qui séparait le pré d'une décharge. Toutes sortes d'objets, de la machine à laver à la vache, volèrent bientôt par dessus la barrière naturelle.  
  
C'est dans cette atmosphère propice au déclenchement de la troisième guerre mondiale que Cupidon négocia son atterrissage. Ses freins défectueux l'empêchèrent de se poser correctement et il dût se manger le sol. N'ayant subi aucun dommage collatéral, il se redressa majestueusement, s'épousseta et encaissa un coffre-fort vide dans l'estomac. Aucun des deux belligérants n'en prit note, en raison de l'invisibilité des dieux. Cupidon, furieux d'un tel accueil, extirpa de son sac à dos un fusil Sniper chargé de deux balles en or, gravées "Love". Il se posta à mi-chemin des deux futurs tourtereaux, s'agenouilla, épaula son fusil et visa. Le premier touché fut Draco, qui chancela au ralenti. Une meute agressive de papillons multicolores apparurent du néant et voletèrent romantiquement autour de lui. Une suave mélodie le crucifia sur place. Son esprit fut soudain rempli d'un impérieux besoin de tomber amoureux. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la première personne sur laquelle ils tombèrent, Hermione. Celle-ci endurait les mêmes symptômes, une symphonie émouvante résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna lentement vers Malfoy, et leurs yeux ne se séparèrent plus. Il se fixaient tout deux d'un air de béatitude euphorique complète. De la bave coulait de leur bouche tandis qu'ils se mirent progressivement en course (ralentie) pour se rejoindre, les bras tendus...  
  
Cupidon admirait la scène, regrettant cependant la débauche d'effets spéciaux ajoutés par Rose. La bande son de Ghost en arrière-plan, les gazouillements des petits oiseaux, le coucher de soleil de circonstance, tout participait à l'impression d'amour fou se dégageant de cette scène. Il réprima une envie de gerber et se téléporta à la façon de Spock dans sa caverne aménagée.  
  
Leurs yeux étincelaient de bonheur, ils se rejoignirent enfin et joignirent poétiquement les mains, se dévorant voracement du regard. Aucun ennui extérieur ne viendrait entacher leur félicité méritée à présent. Même pas Narcissa Malfoy qui les espionnait clandestinement, broyant sauvagement de ses doigts fins la tête décapitée du rat.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Note : Je prends vraiment beaucoup de libertés avec l'histoire originale, pour ceux qui connaissent. Quoi qu'il en soit, reviewez, s'il vous plaît ! Même pour me dire que c'est nul à chier, justement, ça va m'aider à m'améliorer ! Et en plus ça prend pas beaucoup de temps ! 


End file.
